Starships
}} Starships, en español Naves Espaciales, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio . La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Nicki Minaj de su segundo album de estudio Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. Contexto de la Canción Wade siente temor de Unique siendo que fue su via de escape en toda su vida, Mercedes y Kurt llegan a aconsejarlo y hacer de su presentación única, la ayuda de los chicos es bien recibida por Wade mostrando en la canción un buen comienzo de la presentación de Vocal Adrenaline en las Nacionales 2012, donde sus bailarines mostraron una gran cantidad de piruetas y pasos de baile muy elaborados. Letra Unique: Uh, Let's go to the beach, Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Each Unique: Let's go get away They Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Say, Unique: What they gonna say Have a drink, Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Clink, Unique: Found the Bud Light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, Unique con 'Vocal Adrenaline:' Own, Unique: Let's go get it on The zone, Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Own, Unique: Yes I'm in the zone Is it two, Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Three, Unique: Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Unique: But mock who you want, and mock who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Vocal Adrenaline: Twinkle, twinkle little star Unique: Now everybody let me hear you say Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Ray ray ray Unique: Now spend all your money cause Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Today pay day Unique: And if you're a Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: G, you a G, G, G Unique: My name is Unique and you can Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Call me Nicki Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique con Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline: (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Curiosidades *Es la segunda vez que se presenta una canción de Nicki Minaj en un episodio de competencia, la primera fue Fly, en On My Way *Es la unica cancion en la que Unique no hace uso de notas altas. *Además de varias palabras y líneas enteras, incluso de la canción fue reeditada por contener lenguaje inadecuado para el publico. *Cuando Nicki Minaj dice: "My name is Onika, u can call me Nicki", que originalmente iba a ser: "My name is Wade but you can call me Unique", pero se cambió para que se adaptara a la historia y Glee . Imagen de Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|right thumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Nationals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Nacionales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Nicki Minaj Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Solos Categoría:Solos de Unique